The present invention relates to line printers of the type feeding a print medium sheet by capstan drive.
Conventional, in the line printer constructed to feed a print medium sheet by capstan drive, a pinch roller pressing mechanism is constructed such that a link mechanism or cam mechanism is provided to impart pressing force to opposite ends of a pinch roller shaft.
However, in the conventional pressing mechanism, since the link or cam mechanism moves through a relatively shaft stroke, the pinch roller can be displaced only through narrow distance when the pressing force is released. Therefore, there may be caused drawback that a print medium sheet cannot be easily removed when jamming occurs around the pinch roller.
Further, the conventional pinch roller pressing mechanism is comprised of plural components separately mounted on a printer frame, thereby hindering easy maintenance of the printer.